leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Omny
|nature=Docile |type1=Rock |type2=Water |media=special |evolution=1 |epnum=PS049 |numeps1=40 |firststagename=Omanyte |prevonum=138 |evo1num=139 |epname=As Gastly as Before |firstevoep=PS089 |firstevoname=The Might of... Metapod?! |pokemonname=Omastar |current=With Yellow |va=no }} Omny (Japanese: オムすけ Omsuke), known as Omask in Chuang Yi's translation of the , is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures. Yellow was given Omny as a from Misty; he is her fourth Pokémon overall. As of A Well-Journeyed Jumpluff, he is level 42 and his Characteristic is "somewhat vain." History With Misty Omny first appeared as an Omanyte in As Gastly as Before, being sent out by Misty to try and pull down Miles from a sinister black fog. The dark fog reveals itself to be a and shakes him off. After the Gastly is defeated by , Misty Omanyte to so she can better protect herself. With Yellow In The Coming of Slowpoke (Eventually), Omny used to seal a hole in the sinking S.S. Anne. He later used Ice Beam to freeze the legs of the Team Rocket Elite Trio Ken, Al, and Harry and their , preventing it from attacking Yellow's team. In Eradicate Raticate!, Omny is sent out alongside his teammates to battle against Lance and his . Omny attacks with a powerful , but simply shrugs it off and throws Omny away. He is later used in a team attack to try and stop Lance from shooting bubbles. Yellow had Kitty cover the volcano crater in to form a net that is doused by Omny's water, linked to Ratty's sensitive whiskers. Upon Lance triggering the net, Ratty signals to Pika to send electricity down the net, forcing Lance's bubble into view. Yellow then orders Dody to break the bubble with , but the attack proves too weak. In the final battle against Lance in The Might of... Metapod?!, after Yellow had lost the Pokédex, Omny evolves into an Omastar to gain more power. He then assisted in defeating Lance's team, attacking his Dragonite with an Ice Beam. In Buzz Off, Butterfree!, Omny used to put out a fire at the Burned Tower. In The Last Battle VII, Omny was seen defending the Center with the rest of her Pokémon from the half-masked s. In A Well-Journeyed Jumpluff, Omny battled against Orm and his . Due to the spores that Jumpluff released, it made it near impossible to release a Pokémon without getting a status condition. Using her telepathic abilities Yellow moved Omny's Poké Ball outside the spores' range. Once past, Yellow released Omny and had him freeze Jumpluff with . The attack also froze the spores as well, causing them all to fall to the ground. Personality and characteristics When first got Omny, he was very aggressive towards her, ignoring her commands and attacking her. This was due to the fact that he originally belonged to a powerful Gym Leader and Yellow had yet to prove herself to him. Over time, the two have developed a loving relationship and now Omny follows his Trainer's commands without hesitation. He is one of Yellow's most powerful Pokémon and is her go to pick for battling. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Omny Omanyte Water Gun|1=Omny Omanyte Ice Beam|2=Yellow Omny Ice Beam|3=Yellow Omny Hydro Pump Adventures|4=Omny Blizzard}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Water Gun as an Omanyte|1=Ice Beam as an Omanyte|2=Ice Beam|3=Hydro Pump|4=Blizzard}}}} Trivia * At level 42, Omny is the highest-level Pokémon belonging to Yellow. Names Related articles Category:Yellow's Pokémon Category:Misty's Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Amoni es:Omny fr:Amonichou it:Omny ja:オムすけ zh:小菊石